Hotel Marco Polo
by notquitegone
Summary: Harry and Draco go on holiday together... eventual d/h slash, **Chapter 2**
1. Chapter One

Hotel Marco Polo.  
  
OK. This story is going to be about Harry and Draco going on holiday together to Italy. It will be slash, so if you don't like it, turn back. Go on, go and read something else!   
Anyhow, it's a "romantic comedy", but with my sense of humour, it probably isn't going to be very funny... but never mind.  
  
Also, I'm no very good at writing the starting chapter... but bear with me :)  
  
Disclaimer: Right, I don't own Draco or Harry, however much I beg, and I'm not making *anything* out of this, unfortunately... Lake Garda and anyone else I should mention isn't made up, and I don't mean to be mean to them... they asked for it! But, they all own themselves, and so does Hotel Marco Polo, which is a real place, etc, etc.   
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
Harry sighed as he walked into the Potions classroom. He had always hated potions, whether it was because of the Triwizard Tournament, and Rita Skeeter, everyone calling him Slytherin's Heir, the Slytherins, or just because of Snape. Now, he had a whole new reason - Ron and Hermione. The two had finally gotten together the previous night, something Harry had hoped would never happen, and in the time they'd had, an evening in the common-room and two lessons, Ron and Hermione had been smiling at each other, snogging (not in class - Harry didn't think Professors McGonnagal and Flitwick would take too kindly to Ron and Hermione getting passionate while they were trying to teach), and holding hands under desks.  
  
Ron and Hermione had insisted they didn't mind Harry being there, and Harry knew it would only be a month before Ron treated Hermione wrongly or said something ignorant, and they both would come to Harry for support, but Harry couldn't wait that long, and he didn't want to take advantage of the situation.  
  
As he walked into the classroom, he looked around to see if there was anyone he could sit with. After Voldemort had gone forever, so had most of the Slytherin students, so Harry's eyes travelled around fairly quickly. Dean and Seamus - no, all they ever talked about was girls, and Harry had discovered he was gay in his fifth year (A/N: but you all knew that anyway, right?), Millicent Bulstrode - ugh! He couldn't imagine! Lavender and Parvati - no! He'd prefer *Millicent*, for crying out loud! He looked around at the other possibilities, and discovered the only person left was... Draco.   
To Harry's (and practically everyone else's) astonishment, Draco had remained behind at Hogwarts and fought against the Dark Lord, and against his father (who had died).  
  
So Harry walked up cautiously to Draco's desk and asked warily   
"Do you mind if I sit here?"   
Draco, who had been taking out his cauldron and some ingredients, looked up with mild surprise on his face, and replied "Your company has to beat no company", and Harry sat down.   
  
The lesson went well, and the others in the class didn't ask any questions, so when the next Potions class came, Draco and Harry sat together again.  
  
  
  
"Why did you sit with me?" asked Draco, about three weeks later.  
"Because when your two best friends are making out and smiling at each other, you kinda feel left out." Harry answered.   
"Yeah, but you've got to admit it's sweet" said Draco, causing Harry to drop his boomslang, and stare open-mouthed at him. Draco laughed.   
"Just because I acted evil doesn't mean I hate pink fluffy bunny rabbits! And," continued Draco, giving Harry a look that he couldn't read,   
"If I hadn't acted horrible to you, my father would've near killed me". He looked down, and concentrated very hard on their potion.   
"Draco," said Harry quietly, "I know how it feels to be unwanted."  
Draco glanced up and gave Harry a small smile.   
  
  
After that, the two seemed to everyone else to be inseparable, and when Harry moved his things next to Draco's in all the other lessons, people gaped at them, but Harry ignored theirs and Ron and Hermione's objections, and soon everyone grew used to them.   
  
The end of term was rapidly approaching, and one Charms lesson Draco asked Harry what he was doing over the summer holidays (A/N: Don't we all wish they were just starting again! Oh, to go on holiday with Harry and Draco...).  
"What the hell do think I'm doing, Draco? Going on a fucking cruise? I'm spending the whole summer serving the Dursleys, so they can make the most of my last summer there, as they're chucking me out next year!" said Harry, sounding more than a little irritated.   
"Good!" cried Draco, ignoring Harry splutters in response to this comment. Then you're coming on holiday with me! Mother's booked a muggle holiday for two people, but she's got to go see a friend!" exclaimed Draco.  
"Wh-what?" said Harry, looking extremely mystified.  
"You're coming to umm... where is it? Lake Garda with me. It's in Italy" repeated Draco.   
"But...but... I can't!" started Harry.  
"And you can come home with me next week. Don't argue with me Potter," said Draco, suddenly looking stern. "Or I'll put a make-Harry-burst-into-tears-like-a-stupid-baby curse onto you."  
  
  
Harry laughed. His prospects for the summer were unexpectedly looking brighter.  
  
  
The last day of Harry's sixth year cane, and while Ron and Hermione headed for a *private* compartment, Harry spent the train ride duelling and having fun (hee-hee) with Draco. When the train rolled into Platform 9 3/4, and Narcissa waiting for them, Harry started to get doubtful again.   
  
"Come on, Harry!" said Draco impatiently, as if sensing Harry's feelings. They dragged their cases over the where Narcissa was standing, and Harry decided to voice his concerns.  
"Mrs Malfoy," he began, but she cut him off. "Oh, please don't call me that. Being married to him was awful, but now the bastard's dead, I'm just plain Narcissa," she interrupted; and Harry decided she wasn't going to have any hard feelings toward him.  
  
After a short journey (A/N: How do wizards travel??), the three of them reached Malfoy Manor. Harry had a feeling it reminded him of Godric's Hollow, where he had lived when his parents were still alive, though he did not know why.   
  
Climbing up the steps, Narcissa told Harry they would be getting to Garda by muggle transport, and she had picked the airport randomly.   
"Newfortress, or something," she said, trying to remember it.  
"Newcastle?" asked Harry.  
"Yes! That was it. Now, you leave in three days, boys, and tomorrow I'm giving you some of Lucius money to go muggle shopping. No!"(Harry had started to protest) "Because he would have hatred it, and when you get back, Harry, you're staying at our house for the rest of the summer."  
Harry stammered his thanks, but Narcissa waved it away and told Harry he was staying in Draco's room.  
  
Half- and hour later, the two of them sat in Draco's huge room, laughing like they were old friends.   
"Do you remember Ernie Macmillan's expression when I first sat with you in DADA?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Draco, and proceeded to laugh so much he started to choke on his butter beer. "It was like he'd seen us planning to rip out Hannah Abbott's hair!"   
  
The two of them spent the rest of the night discussing who they thought would get what jobs when their year graduated next year. It was fun, Harry decided, having a friend like Draco.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Well, dearies, there you are!   
Now, review, review REIVEW!! Or I won't even *attempt* to write the next chapter, where Draco and Harry go muggle shopping! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Harry, Draco, any JKR characters, not mine... Anything you recognise is not mine; I own nothing except the plot and The Closet, which is a shop I made up!  
  
A/N: Okay, thank you for all the reviews! Here is the terribly written chapter, try not to wrinkle your nose in disgust as you read it! Thank-you to the reviewer who suggested Floo Powder, but I was wondering about any other ways wizards can travel, because its not very likely that there'll be a Floo Powder grate at Kings Cross, but if there is... tell me where, now!  
  
  
Hotel Marco Polo - Chapter Two.  
  
  
  
"Draco," said Harry, sounding more than a little impatient, "You do NOT need three pairs of sunglasses."   
The blonde haired boy looked at the sunglasses closely, and then put two pairs back on the rack.   
"I know, I know," he replied. "But I want to look my best on holiday!"  
Harry grinned. "Why," he said in a teasing manner. "Are you expecting Pansy to be in Italy?"  
Draco glared at Harry and said in a very edgy voice "Harry, first of all, if I were straight, I would not like PANSY, for chrissakes!"   
"What?!" said Harry, looking very alarmed.  
"Why, you thinking of changing sides for her?" asked Draco, looking even MORE startled than Harry did.  
"No, not that, you idiot!" said Harry, a grin creeping across his face. "I just... didn't know you were gay, that's all!"  
"Oh! Well, since you are too, I didn't think you'd have a problem with it," said Draco.   
"No, I don't. Come on, I'm starving, let's grab some food!"  
  
The two boys walked around, looking for a good place to eat, and settled in a little café. They queued up, (it was a self service café), and when they finally got to the food, Harry grabbed a Steak and Kidney pie, and Draco exclaimed, "You're not actually going to eat that, are you?"  
Harry looked at him weirdly. "No," he answered sardonically, "I'm just going to stare at it... why?"   
"It's an animal!" cried Draco, despairingly. "You can't eat it!"  
But Harry did, and, giving him a glare, took a vegetable pasta. They got two Pepsis, and sat down.  
  
The conversation at the table was mostly about what they had bought. The two had gotten up early, and got Floo Powder to a wizard pub near to a shopping centre, and walked the short distance. They'd bought sun cream, insect repellent, rubber rings (A/N: heehee :)) amongst other things, and the only thing left... was clothes.   
  
The boys finished their lunch, paid, and wondered around aimlessly for a while, looking in shop windows. Finally, they decided to look into a shop called "United Colours of Bennetton", and Draco debated whether to buy a tee shirt sporting the shop's motto, which was, very originally, the shop title. But, after much consideration (Draco was very fussy about clothes, as it turned out) NOT to buy one, as he thought they were too common. They left, getting dirty looks from the shop assistant who had been looking at them expectantly, as if they HAD to buy something, just to please her.  
  
The next shop that Draco and Harry went into was called The Closet, and although they found nothing in it, as they walked out, Draco made Harry stop as he said   
"Hey... guess what!"  
"What?" asked Harry, while Draco grinned, looking rather stupid.  
"We're coming out of the closet!" Harry gave Draco a look, but laughed anyway.  
  
In the next few shops, they were more successful, both Harry and Draco got some tops in Gap, and Harry got a pair of jeans in Diesel. The next shop they entered was House of Fraser, and they looked for swimming trunks. (A/N: Draco in trunks!!) Harry picked up a pair of red ones, Draco black, and the headed for the changing rooms.  
  
"What do you think?" called out Draco, five minutes later.  
"Er... I'm not sure," came back Harry's voice, sounding unconvinced.   
"Come on out and have a look in the main mirror then," replied Draco. Draco, of course, had already decided that he liked his, so he unlocked the changing-room door, and stepped out.   
"It's horrible, isn't it?" asked Harry, biting his lip and looking self-conscious.  
"No, you look fine!" Draco insisted, looking Harry up and down. More than fine, he looks amazing, thought Draco.   
  
After much deliberation, Harry bought the shorts, and Draco purchased his shorts and a tee shirt bearing the words "COOL AS FCUK".  
Two shops, three tee shirts, one pair of jeans and a pair of shorts later, Draco was complaining about his feet, so they walked back to the pub, and took Floo to the mansion. They spent the time they had before dinner packing, and laughing about their trip.  
"Do you remember when we walked into Diesel" said Draco, starting to laugh, "and you didn't know your jean size, and the camp guy goes 33 waist, 35 length, without even looking at you?"  
Harry grinned too, replying "And he was right!"  
  
They packed their clothes, and then went down to dinner, telling Narcissa about the outing. Halfway through his meal, however, Harry spat out a mouthful, and cried "Oh no! We can't go! My passport needs renewing, and Draco hasn't got one!"  
Draco looked at Harry in horror, but when Harry looked at Narcissa, she was smiling.  
"Don't worry," she said, in a reassuring sort of voice. "I've got Draco a passport, and if you go get me yours, I change all of the necessary details."  
Harry looked anxious still, but nodded and finished his dinner.  
  
Later that night, when Narcissa had changed the renewal date on Harry's passport, and the two boys had packed, the three of them sat playing cards.  
"Rummy!" cried Draco, for the fourth time in a row.   
"You know, Draco" Harry complained, "I'm sure you're cheating!"  
Draco smiled at Harry, making his stomach turn flops, "They are bewitched, you can't cheat. I," he continued, looking important, "am just greatly skilled."   
Harry glared back, trying to hide a smile.  
"I'm bored," said Narcissa, throwing down her cards. "Don't start dealing again... I just need to go get something."   
Five minutes later, she was back, carrying a packet of something. She emptied the packet, and lots of brightly coloured counters fell onto the card tale.   
"Let's play poker!"  
"I know!" cried Draco, in the manner of one who had just made a great discovery, "let's play Strip poker!"  
"No." said Narcissa, flatly. "No way."   
"Aww..." whined Draco, sounding as though he were three years old. But still Narcissa refused.  
The three played normal poker, with Harry winning more often than not, and by the time everyone was so exhausted they could barely make out their cards, Harry had around 80 of the one hundred cards.  
  
"I'm absolutely shattered," Harry said.   
"Yeah, so am I," replied Draco.   
The two said goodnight to Narcissa, and headed up to Draco's bedroom. Harry undressed, climbed into his bed, and smiled. This was definitely the best summer ever.  
  
~*~  
  
And there you go. Sorry this chapter was so bad, but... please review and I'll continue ASAP! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, except those that you do not recognise. No profit is being made from this fic (goddamnit). Hotel Marco Polo is a hotel in Italy in Lake Garda. Go visit it, its very nice! The only thing I own is the plot and "The Old Pines", which is a very nice pub, if I do say so myself!  
  
  
Hotel Marco Polo - Chapter Three.  
  
  
Harry was lying on a sun bed, his eyes closed; he could feel the cool breeze drifting pass him. Oh, this was the life; this was utter bliss, but wait - what was that? He was sure he could here someone call his name from far away...   
"Harry!!" There, they had said it again. And argh! What was that? He was sure the sun bed was NOT near a pool... he awoke, violently, to realise that there was water dripping down his face. He spluttered, opened his eyes to see the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting on his bed, grinning. It was, thought Harry irritably as he realised that he was not in warm, sunny Italy yet, a very disappointing end to a dream.  
"Good morning!" said a cheery Draco, happily. "Holiday day!"  
"Unnhh" replied Harry unintelligibly. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, and sat up. "You just ruined my dream. What time is it?"  
"Er, 7:30" replied Draco, checking his watch.  
"There's a 7:30 on a Saturday? I thought it started at like, 12:00 or something!" exclaimed Harry.  
Draco rolled his eyes, and said dryly, "Sorry to wreck your beliefs, but if you don't get up, we're going to be late."  
Harry got up, and headed for the shower.  
  
One hour later, Harry and Draco were clutching their luggage and standing by the fireplace, preparing to floo to a pub, which was ten minutes walk away from Newcastle airport. Narcissa kissed each boy on the cheek, and waved him off. She herself was preparing to go and see her friend the next day. Draco went first, and shouted "The Old Pines" into the fireplace.   
Harry waited, then waved bye to Narcissa and, taking a handful of floo powder, he threw it into the fireplace, yelled "The Old Pines" and hurled himself into it, clutching his bags tightly. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt himself slowing down. Taking a deep breath, he flung himself out of the grate, landing on the floor (yet again) of an old pub.  
Draco helped him up; they bought two bottles of pumpkin juice and some chocolate frogs and, after receiving directions, set up the road for the airport.  
  
It took the two boys ten minutes to reach the airport car park, where they stood, catching their breath, waiting for a courtesy coach to take them to the airport, as they couldn't "be assed walking a whole three minutes more" to get to the actual building, as Draco put it.  
Harry and Draco were, at this point, beginning to get excited.  
"Just think," said Draco, smiling "In a few hours, we'll be in Italy."   
"I should hope so," replied Harry. "I wouldn't want to end up in anywhere like Wales for a summer holiday."   
Draco rolled his eyes, but refrained from making any comment.  
The bus took its time, and Harry explained how buses and cars actually worked to Draco, who, contrary to popular belief, actually was as fascinated with muggle things as Mr Weasley.   
Not one, but two buses rolled to a standstill outside the shelter and Draco commented upon how buses were like sexy guys - you waited for years for one to come and then two come at once.   
"Oh?" said Harry lightly; as they dragged their luggage onto the bus, with no assistance form the bored looking driver.  
"Yeah," answered Draco. They sat down near the front of the coach and it accelerated fairly fast, causing Draco to grab onto for support. "The day you came to sit with me in Potions, Seamus asked me out.   
"Really?" said Harry, incredulously.   
"Yup," Draco said, smirking. "But I told him I was saving myself for someone else"  
Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything; he didn't want to know whom Draco fancied. 'I am *not* jealous,' he thought. 'Draco's my friend!'  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Now where do we go?" asked Draco. They were standing inside Newcastle airport, looking lost.  
"Um, we have to... check in", replied Harry. They wandered up and down the area, looking at the signs, until they found one saying "Verona".   
"That's it!" exclaimed Draco.   
The two contrasting boys joined the queue, and laughed at passing people ("Did you see that man's expression? He looked like he was going to *murder* her!").  
Finally, they reached the desk, and waited while the muggle examined their passports, Harry feeling extremely nervous - what if she asked about the date?  
However, she didn't, and asked them the usual questions, which Draco seemed very amused by.  
  
"Did we pack the bags ourselves?" he whispered, as they walked away from the counter, heading towards Gate Eight. "No - I told a complete stranger what I wanted to put in it... and you hear that baaing? I have a sheep in there, does that count as a dairy product?"  
  
Harry and Draco followed the signs to Gate Eight, and were soon sat in a waiting room.   
"Can we go look in the shop? Can we?" asked Draco, sounding like a little boy  
"Yes, Draco," replied Harry, trying not to laugh.  
The shop fascinated Draco, as he looked at the muggle toys with a rapt expression on his face.   
  
~~**~~  
  
"Wow," breathed Draco, as he looked out the window, in the direction of the planes. "They're all so big!"  
After much waiting, the attendant had announced that Flight number 562 to Verona Airport was ready to board, and every person in the waiting room bar, Harry, and Draco had scrambled to the door, each one trying to beat the other to it.  
Gone five minutes, they held out their tickets as the security woman checked them, and held out the boarding passes as another guy checked them, too.   
"God," complained Draco, as the two boys set out for the plane. "How many times do they have to make sure we're not trying to board the plane without tickets and boarding passes?"   
"Only around three times more," said Harry, watching Draco's expression change from one of annoyance to utter resentment. "Joke, joke!" he said hastily. Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry in response.  
  
They walked up the steps, passing a cheery flight stewardess who welcomed them optimistically aboard, and they fund their seats - 26A and 26B.   
"Can I have the window seat?" asked Draco; sounding once more like he was three.   
They waited yet again as more people boarded and shoved their bags into various overhead lockers, sat down, switched seats and did things which were unnecessary yet inevitable to a plane journey.  
  
After much deliberation, the captain finally spoke, told them the names of their crew, and prepared for take-off.   
"Ooh!" breathed Draco, instinctively grabbing Harry's hand. He blushed (A/N: yes, people, Draco blushed. Blushed!), and let go. Harry, acting on impulse, took it once more, and squeezed it tightly. Draco looked up gratefully, and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it. The third chapter of Hotel Marco Polo is now up and running. Please make a ficcer very happy and review her story... all comments are appreciated greatly. 


End file.
